Anhelo
by D-Naruto
Summary: Lime-lemon. ItaSaku. Con una pizca de Narusaku. Itachi y sus grandes ideas para conseguir el poder de Naruto. Pero, ¿qué le pasa con Sakura? ¡Itachi cae bajo sus encantos!


**Versión mejorada de este drabble subidito de tono. Por separado, Itachi es mi mentor. Es un ejemplo a seguir, que yo también soy hermano mayor. En cuanto a Sakura-chan... la adoro. Esta pareja se presta muy bien para escribir lime y lemon.  
**

**Pairing:** Itachi x Sakura  
**Drabble:** _Yashin_ (Anhelo)

Quién imaginaría tal principio para un día cualquiera, anodino. Quién supondría que terminaría de aquella manera. Yo, Uchiha Itachi, rebajándome a utilizar una técnica tan básica, tan insignificante. Transformarme en él, en el _chico-zorro_… ¡qué bajeza para un Uchiha!

Así pensé al principio; hasta que la escudriñé en todo su esplendor…

"_Vaya __suerte __tienen __algunos__"_, me dije. Aquello fue el principio del deseo.

- Henge no jutsu.- murmuré, oculto: la transformación era perfecta. No cabía esperar menos de mí.

Para realizar un buen trabajo sólo puedes confiar en ti mismo. Confiar en otra persona… es un error. Para asegurar el éxito de la misión, inevitablemente, tuve que sacrificar una nimia cantidad de chakra y un par de horas. Visto lo visto, mereció la pena.

Mis pasos me llevaron a una pequeña cala. Sobre el muro –que dividía la arena del paseo marítimo-, se hallaba la _ojos-verdes_. La alumna de la gran Tsunade y compañera de Naruto-kun. Lucía una camiseta escotada y una minifalda, que dejaba entrever sus intenciones. Iba muy veraniega… ¿estaban de vacaciones? Vaya, la situación no podría ponerse mejor. Ahora, debía actuar totalmente al contrario de mi forma de ser: juvenil, alocado, simpático… ¿cómo llamaba Naruto-kun a aquella debilucha?

Ah, sí…

- Hey, Sakura-chan…- había sonado con desgana; tenía que mejorar mi comportamiento.

La chica se giró con un gesto sonriente. Luego, se tapó la boca al verme y empezó a… ¿mofarse? Pero, ¿qué…? Me miré de arriba abajo, y comprendí.

- ¿Y ese _modelito_, Naruto?- siguió, irónica.  
- Maldita perra…- murmuré violento: nadie se reía de mí.  
- ¿Hm?- curioseó, mientras me acercaba a ella.  
- No es nada…Sakura-chan.- me costó horrores poner una sonrisa en mi boca.

Lo siguiente fue sentarme junto a ella. Pasaron unos tortuosos minutos sin decir nada. El silencio era mortalmente frío, tal y como me gustaba; pero debía actuar con rapidez. Sin querer, bostecé. La chica me miró sonriendo, y yo a ella contrariado; poco después, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su regazo. ¿Cómo…? Mis ojos se agrandaron misteriosamente. ¿Qué…era aquella maldita sensación? Maldita sea, cada vez tenía más ganas de matarla; pero debía contenerme: la misión era primordial.

Me entró sueño y cerré los ojos, mientras sentía el roce de sus amables manos en mi cabello. ¿Estaba controlándome sólo con aquello? ¡Itachi, despierta! Me incorporé al momento y…le acaricié el rostro. Se quedó extrañada de aquello.

- ¿A qué… viene esto, Naruto?  
- Sólo quería acariciarte.- la sonrisa fue más natural.- _"__Antes __de__ matarte, __mocosa__"_- pensé malvadamente.- Sakura-chan, ¿qué tal si caminamos… por la playa?- se me ocurrió.

Asintió con su estúpida sonrisa y me tomó de la mano. Quería soltarme, pero tenía que disimular. Pronto, pude salirme con la mía: me saqué la camiseta y los pantalones -eran horribles-, y salí corriendo hacia el mar: al menos tendría un minuto de descanso en el agua. Ella no me siguió: parecía avergonzada; no obstante, sin sorprenderse de mi acción.

Había dado en el clavo.

Una vez refrescado –rencoroso- pensé un plan: iba a pagar su atrevimiento. Salí hasta acercarme a su posición, riendo con sarcasmo. La encaré, observando que estaba un tanto ruborizada. ¿Acaso no había visto a Naruto-kun en ropa interior?

- Sakura-chan, el agua está perfecta. Quítate la ropa tú también.- empecé a trazar mi idea.  
- ¡¿Qué…qué dices, _baka_?- tartamudeó, aún más colorada.  
- No hay nadie aquí… si es por eso.- dije, intentando convencerla.  
- ¡Estás tú, imbécil!- gritó señalándome, con la cara completamente enrojecida.  
- Vamos, Sakura-chan…- comenté, restando importancia.- Lo que pasa… es que no serías capaz ni de mojar a un pez.- solté, mordaz, para picarla.  
- Te vas a enterar…- su rostro se ensombreció.

Luego, las prendas saltaron de su cuerpo y se quedó con sus ropas íntimas. Mi artimaña surtió efecto, pero la visión que recogieron mis pupilas…

Había subestimado a aquella niña… No, a aquella mujer.

Una figura espléndida se alzaba ante mí, perfilando sus curvas sobre el horizonte de sal y arena. Todo ello añadido al fulgor de sus esmeraldas –que apareció de repente, desconcertándome-, para dar con mis huesos en el agua. Había conseguido cogerme desprevenido, y hundirme en el mar.

La técnica se desvaneció, porque yo mismo lo deseé: quien salió del líquido elemento fue mi verdadero ser. Se quedó paralizada, entre el miedo y la desesperación por huir. No la dejé. Estaba empapada totalmente y los livianos ropajes no cubrían –gracias a la _divina __providencia_- su tersa piel. Ambos estábamos en la misma situación.

En mi interior, unas ansías de poseer aquel cuerpo, laceraban mi mente. Me tocaba jugar. Activé el sharingan y la introduje en mi mundo, mi realidad.

Mi reino.

- No temas; no voy a hacerte daño.  
- ¿Qué quieres, Uchiha?- susurró, retándome. Interesante.  
- ¿No es obvio? Querías un hombre…¿verdad?- escupí, impasible.

Empecé a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente, buscando cada resquicio. Saboreé cada gota de su alma. Me impregné con su esencia…

Aun controlada por el fútil genjutsu, seguía resistiéndose a dar su inocencia: qué fuerza tan maravillosa. Pero, poco después, fue mía…  
Cuando la tarde comenzaba a morir en la _lejana __línea_, la confrontación entre nuestros cuerpos –extasiados y libidinosos- concluyó. La misión podía esperar: teniéndola conmigo, Naruto-kun no tardaría en llegar; entonces, todo acabaría. En aquel instante, abrazado al agua y a su temblorosa figura, mi deseo fue sofocado.

Un último grito: el anhelo de mi oscuro corazón.


End file.
